planetfandomcom-20200222-history
Saturn
"Saturn is the most photogenic planet in the solar system." --Carolyn Porco |Discovery= }} Saturn ''' is the sixth planet from the Sun and the second largest planet in the Solar System after Jupiter, Saturn is over 95 times more massive (bigger) than Earth. Because of its majestic system of rings, Saturn has earned a place as one of the most beautiful planets of the solar system. Even a small telescope will show the rings surrounding the tan colored ball of Saturn itself. What are these rings? In a telescope, they look sheets of solid rocks (boulders). At least Osiris has the same size of Saturn and its smaller than Jupiter. Saturn at glance * Diameter: 89,000 miles * Distance: 648,000,000 miles * Age: 13-14 * Temperature: -288°F to -270°F (-178°F to -168°F) * Moons: 63 * Rings: 1,000 * Type: Huge Cold Gas Giant * Mass: 95.0 times Earth * Life Forms: None * Orbital Speed: 19.28 mi/sec * Orbital Period: 22 years * Atmosphere: Hydrogen (H2), helium (He), methane (CH4), acetylene (C2H2), phosphine (PH3), sulfur (16S), ammonia (NH3), oxygen (O2), water vapour (climate variable). * Rotation: 10 hours 35 minutes Description '''Saturn is the sixth planet from the Sun. Appearances * Season 1 - Hey Saturn!, Microwave Effect, & Hey Saturn! animated. * Season 2 - Saturn gets lost, Crappy Captioned 1: Hey Saturn!, Pluto to the rescue, Jupiter and Saturn, * Season 3 - The solar system's exoplanets, Planets from Hell, TOE-MAY-TOE; 16 Cygni B (mentioned), The High fructose adventure of The Solar System, Nemesis: The Sun's Evil Twin, Saturn meets Protosaturn, and Where's Neptune. * Season 4 - Saturn returns, Wazzup, Earth and Theia's impact, I'm not an orange, WASP-79b hates HD 149026b, Saturn vs. WASP-20b's Ghost Planet, Scaredy Planets, The Planets, Moons, Brown Dwarfs, Stars and The Sun vs. the Planets from Hell and Nemesis, You can't control a meteorite, The Rogue Planets, Earth and Jupiter vs. Microscopic Apple, How did solar systems begin and end. He also appeared in the fifth season to twenty first season. Saturn also appeared in the eighteenth season song No More Mr. Knife Guy. Voice Actors *Jose Mendoza (UK/US; fifteenth season onwards) *James Cisneros (UK/US; nineteenth - twentieth season) *Fernando Beltran (UK/US; seventeenth - eighteenth season) *Kyousei Tsukui (Japan; fifteenth season onwards) Angel Santos originally listed Saturn as one of the characters he would voice the US on his website, because Jose Mendoza or James Cisneros weren't in Peters Elementary Summer School. Orbiters *S/2009 S 1 *Pan *Daphnis *Atlas *Prometheus *Pandora *Epimetheus *Janus *Aegaeon *Mimas *Methone *Anthe *Pallene *Enceladus *Tethys *Telesto *Calypso *Dione *Helene *Polydeuces *Rhea *Titan *Hyperion *Iapetus *Kiviuq *Ijiraq *Phoebe *Paaliaq *Skathi *Albiorix *S/2007 S 2 *Bebhionn *Erriapus *Skoll *Siarnaq *Tarqeq *S/2004 S 13 *Greip *Hyrrokkin *Jarnsaxa *Tarvos *Mundilfari *S/2006 S 1 *S/2004 S 17 *Bergelmir *Narvi *Suttungr *Hati *S/2004 S 12 *Farbauti *Thymr *Aegir *S/2007 S 3 *Bestla *S/2004 S 7 *S/2006 S 3 *Fenrir *Surtur *Kari *Ymir *Loge *Fornjot *Ring System }} Gallery Saturn's_ring.jpg|Saturn's rings from Cassini 9696F6AC-15E4-40C9-BA23-00A762D4D00B.JPG 1CDFB2A9-E00F-4FB6-98BE-3335038DB987.JPG|Saturn's storms in false color looking. 300471C0-53A2-4C41-9A8E-98E8D527F406.PNG|Saturn in Clipart animation SVG (Scalable Vector Graphic) image. A233C31D-08F5-491E-890A-9B132EEEAFE0.JPG|Saturn in second season. Trivia |Trivia=*Saturn is the sixth planet from the Sun. *Second largest planet in our Solar System. *Second most massive planet in our Solar System. *Gas planet. *No solid surface but likely to have a solid core. *Known for its rings mainly made of water ice. *If we could fill a bowl of water big enough to contain all the planets in the Solar System, Saturn would be the only one to float. *It is named after the Roman Titan Saturn who is the father of Jupiter, Neptune, Pluto, Ceres, and Juno. }} *wanttoknowit.com *wiki.answers.com *buzzle.com *solarsystem.nasa.gov }} Category:Planets Category:Outer planets Category:Gas giants Category:Celestial Bodies known to the ancients Category:Ringed Planets Category:Jovian Planet Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Revived Characters